


Quintessence & The Rift

by Thequeenofwolves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Addiction, Drabble, Drug Addiction, F/M, Haggar Week, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Quintessence, prompts, the rift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequeenofwolves/pseuds/Thequeenofwolves
Summary: Haggar Week Day 5 prompt.Honerva's exposure to quintessence reaches an all time high. It's killing her, but she can't stop.





	Quintessence & The Rift

Pain; that's all she had felt. Her body writhed on the bed, her hands once beautiful hands now thin and wrinkled, her nails were long like bony claws that grasped at her sheets. Honerva's mind was a mangled mess. She mumbled the same two words over and over. She ached for them, even in her sickness, she yearned for more. She needed more. She could not go on without more. It was the only way. Pain and quintessence, that's all she knew. The quintessence would take away the pain. 

"What is it, my love?" 

"Q-q-quintessence... the rift...the rift...q-quintessence." She repeated in a breathy voice.   
\-   
Pure, pure unadulterated and absolute quintessence... 

Fuck, did it feel good. 

It surged through her body, a power she never experienced before. Her illness, her aches, and her pains had all evaporated within the span of a few minutes. That was the true power of quintessence. 

Honerva opened her eyes just as it all had rushed into her. It felt better than any dose she had had before. She choked and grabbed Zarkon's hand. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. 

"Where?" She gasped. This feeling was euphoric. It was so much she felt as if she might explode. She felt everything. She heard everything. 

Fuck. 

"The rift," He answered her, his eyes wide with shock. The worry on Zarkon's face melted into relief as he pulled her to him. 

The rift, quintessence, her words echoed back at her. Her very plea to Zarkon. 

Yes, the rift had been the answer all along. This full exposure, fuck, it felt so good. Her full, pure exposure to it-it seeped into her skin, her pores. She felt it in her bloodstream. 

She smelt it in the air she breathed. This was it. No part of her was untouched by its power. Honerva was not hiding behind glass this time. Even Zarkon's armor was no barrier to the rift's quintessence. He had been exposed to it as well. It was magic and science come together to form one very powerful form of energy. 

It consumed her. 

"Yes," Honerva breathed. She touched his face. Her hands were still like claws though not as wrinkled. Her skin looked different, however, as she began to change. Her eyes were losing the white as her gold irises expanded and spread. 

"You were right," Zarkon growled out in a different voice. 

This full exposure...it felt...it felt so good. 

"Zarkon," Honerva gasped. 

His mouth was open, his eyes wide and pupil less. 

Then it became too much. 

This quintessence in its purest form became too much, and it suddenly began to hurt. She couldn't breathe and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She curled in on herself. Her body ached. Her stomach hurt. 

The pleasure and the euphoria had been replaced by pure agony. She felt warm-too warm. Honerva's body started to convulse and shake. Not again, no please, not again, she thought. 

And though the quintessence was too much for her body to handle, she wanted more, she'd always want more. 

Her grip on Zarkon's hand tightened. She would not let him go. That is until her vision started to dim, darkness eating away at the edges of wakefulness until she succumbed to unconsciousness. Only then did her grip on his hand loosen. 

Their bodies floated through the air, magnets to the quintessence. There was no control to their exposed bodies. There was no stopping the pure power from its continuous flow into them. 

It was not long until Honerva's heart had stopped.


End file.
